User talk:Truerurouni
If you started playing Monster Hunter on the ps2 and had online, wut was ur SN?Truerurouni 17:54, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Truerurouni (aka. True)Truerurouni 19:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Mine was PitchBlack696. PitchBlack696 19:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Whats New Just bought Xlink Kai AND Wifi Max. Just waiting for them to get here, look out world HERE I COME! Truerurouni 20:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Alright, im all set up to play online....i just dont know wut do from here lol. im registered with kai and my psp is syncd up, so the hard parts outtas the way i suppose. Truerurouni 21:17, 5 May 2008 (UTC) =Kirin= Thanks for pointing that out. I deleted it. PitchBlack696 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I would prefer if you work on the missing MHF2 trees since many people are using them, and MH is outdated. But if you would prefer doing that, then go ahead. PitchBlack696 03:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) = X link = You got x link working right? Wanna come with me to farm some lao shan lung? (Now) Ripper 18:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) =Fatalis Destroyer500= That's weird, he's been here for a while and I don't think he's ever vandalized. I'm going to ban him for some time, but not permenantly because I don't know if someone is just using his/her computer. PitchBlack696 20:29, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, you do. Imagine if vandalizers were able to have the ability to actually delete a page. PitchBlack696 02:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) = Re: Amazing! = Lolz, bull, are you joking about that or are you serious? I went back through that diary and made so many mistakes, and revisions, I wasn't sure if it be good enough. lolz, thanks bro DZ Unit-1 15:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Ya, i didn't know what went on there with ripper, it could all be a misunderstanding, I had learned very carefully about multiple diagnosis for autism, even did a article about one for a friend I paintball with whom is diagnosed with it, and really, it shows nothing outwardly different ( as I tried to explain to Ripper ) It's only a meaning to him in which why many people wonder why he seems so melancholly. What Ripper might have misinterpreted is that maybe I was implying it to everyone who is diagnosed with autism, thats probably what sparked it, but there are many forms of autism that exsist today and even amongst the diagnosed, everyone is still different. Personality, morals, goals, physique, you know what I mean. It's important to be respectful to everyone equally, but even then there are still acts of prejudism being commited, and I just wanted him to know I'm fully aware of it. Hence why i went back and made revisions. Now as to my story, I went back after you made your kind comment about it and was still finding lots of mistakes in my diary dealy lawl I try to get my friends to proof read it before submitting it, I'll try to get more uploaded asap, I was suffering writers block not too long ago, like after the second diary log, so my friends made me play MHF2 with them for awhile and i was back on track, not to mention alot of the people listed in my memoir, i still chat to for more input, or forgotten inputs. I'll try to get another up tomarrow, thanks for reading them, i'm really elated and glad you enjoyed them, and my diary will continue to the point where i'm at today in MHF2. Thanks again True. DZ Unit-1 01:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = fadalisdesroyer666 = woa cool weapons i wish i had that raven...summat ok then i see what you mean im sorry about that,anyway i will stop leaving threats like that but it pisses me off when peple delete ya pages.well i will cu sometime on the wiki. oh by the way have you gained any awards on this wii ok then i dont care about awards(at least im not a loaner) they dont appear easy to get but if i do get one then (super cool.) what monster are you best at anyway. please i want to now how i will get the rathalos wing for make a sword....please? Trying to make red wing? the easiest way to get a los wing is to catch a rathalos, you get more rewards at the end of quest plus its easier to catch it than kill it. good luck with your hunt! Truerurouni 22:04, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = Awards = You noticed very quickly lol. You deserved them. I've hardly been on, so I haven't been having time to do it. I hardly have it now, but I did it because I been meaning to do it for a while. Later. PitchBlack696 22:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = monsters = im best at tigrex and lunastra whats your best weapon *hammerz i absolutly looooooooooooooooooooooooove fatalis buster (NOT IN YOUR SECTOIN) and onslaught hammer Fadalisdestroyer666 14:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 *Akantor and black fatalis if you defeat the awankor first by using onslaught hammr,obtain his bow and use it on fatalis. i did this progress. oh yeah i also love that dizzy effect on the akantor most. all i need 2 kill is that g4y white fatalis. Fadalisdestroyer666 18:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 thats what i was talking about. when ya dizzy monsterz. great news: i have full gold rathian bad news:i wasted all my fucking rubies Fadalisdestroyer666 19:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 = Re: Online = I haven't gotten my Xlink kai setup yet, but i'm looking forward to getting it all, I'm just unsure of where to begin as far as setting it up. DZ Unit-1 03:07, 31 May 2008 (UTC) yup you said it .i am no valdal,but when peaple delete a page it bleeding reight annoys me. i actually got my fucking user page deleted 2wice i have just killed the HR6 shen gaoren for the first time too. then i made a super col hammer and killed an akantor. just thought you mignt want to know because you are good at gaoren Fadalisdestroyer666 19:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) = hi again = what compliment???????????? do you mean the one with the gaoren. i also ment you like gaoren. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) = Can u help me, "teacher"...? = yeah, read ur page, and wondering, can u help me out with the HR6 MHF2 Teostra? If you can, THANK YOU GOD! If not, just reply to say so. thanks... --Fatalis-600 17:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Fatalis-600 i still have no idea how to make tables after looking at the template on the akantor weapon i mean like do you have to type all that stuff like wiki class#cccccccccc and all that. Fadalisdestroyer666 = Re: Welcome = teh wha? ooo kewl beanzorz. =3 thankies ^.~ = i already did that = i copied the one that you did on the weapon thingy and it didnt turn into a table it just turned into all that bullshit template. sorry thats a late reply but i didnt see that i did not have any new messages and then i found it. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = it wont work = i cannot make any tables no matter what please please help. Fadalisdestroyer666 16:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = yes please = fix the table for me then chould you guide me on how to make one please. byeFadalisdestroyer666 16:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = thanks so much = that info really helped. --Fadalisdestroyer666 16:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = also = i havent done anything to your userpage. TRUST me --Fadalisdestroyer666 16:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = yessssssssssssssssssssss ive done it = all the thanks goe to you. look at the newly changed section on crimson fatalis attacks,but its not exactly what i expected though but its still a table thanks again Fadalisdestroyer666 17:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) = thanks = ok i will then start practicing the tables from now on. by the way what does that nowiki thing do. Fadalisdestroyer666 18:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) =absence of vandalisers= i think when you joined there were about two deleting bots being active. I blocked them both, along with many other vandalisers that would come along. There's hardly any now. PitchBlack696 21:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) new improved crimson fatalis attacks you know how yesterday i made the red fatalis attacks now you have to go on to the crimson fatalis monster then select attacks. THE REASON:pitchblack696 wont stop deleting pages that i create but i dont no why because i havent really done anything wrong to him for a long while. i sent him 3 messages about his little deleting addiction. i mean like look at the myths page ALL THEM ARE TRUE but that little Bastard just delete the page. same with the huge rathalos hes just deleted that about 10 fuckin times.and thats also true as well.because its seen on the blue sky pink earth mission. hope to heare from you soon. also thats your work as well remember and thats my first table,if i chould i whould kill him !!!!!! because thats how much hes pissed me off and when i deleted his work he didnt like it. sorry about all the swearing but after seeing that he deleted mine and your new article its put me in an extreemly bad mood.but dont let that put you off cos i like all the members of the wiki even him sometimes(i must be joking) also i have made that page into an almost table. fix it if you like. if he stopps deleting my work i will defenitly get on alright with him. Fadalisdestroyer666 15:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) already did that hes trying to be right hard by not replying to me. he hates me for some gay reason,and i proper despise him i really do. you may like him but i dont until he stops with this deleting addiction but i already created huge rathalos and if he deletes that once more he will become my ultimate enemy Fadalisdestroyer666 15:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) i dont know that he hates me but hes been deleting all my pages including my userpage at least 2wice,its not the end of the world either,anyway its just that we have been talking and i have just realised that he is ok with me. he only deleted those myth because he has never heared of them,wich in a way he did right.i think i was just a tad 2 sensitive.i told him im sorry about vandalizm and what i said about him. Fadalisdestroyer666 17:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) =gun ammo chart= yeah it looks great. spelled pierce wrong though =).. you want to do light/heavy bowguns? the attribute shots need to be added also. i'll help you when you start. PitchBlack696 17:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) what is WRONG WITH WHAT IM DOING i can never know how to make a table into collums and not all a row --Fadalisdestroyer666 18:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) by the way have you watched my hyperlink at 0:50-1:00 MUST SEE and please spread it with me if you want. =gun info= ah man, sorry to tell you, but you added the wrong thing in all those gun pages. this is what you need to put (without the "nowiki" stuff: I'm gonna help and replace everything you did. PitchBlack696 03:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah I'm going to stay up late also. What skin are you using? You should set it to Monaco if you havent. Open the "Shout Box" and we can talk very easily. Like a chat room. PitchBlack696 04:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yes it needs a spot for recoil. And yeah I missed monobook at first, but you get used to this and you realize it's better than monobook. PitchBlack696 04:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Okay thats cool. Thanks for the help. See ya. PitchBlack696 05:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Alright, awesome job. Imma do some ammo tables tonight. PitchBlack696 05:59, 15 June 2008 (UTC) i have really improved with my tables apart from my weapons one you have done 4 me the ones on my userpage are from what i did. oh yeah thanks for all the help you gave me... and the small compliment. Fadalisdestroyer666 19:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Rathian easter egg is that really true about the prey getting owned cos they try to attack rathian. wow theres a lot of hard work from you and pitch on those bowguns. cant wait to read heavy bowguns i will reply sooner Fadalisdestroyer666 15:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) hi its me... i have nerly finished the rare items now. and i know what im gonna go onto next...monster attacks anyway i have just thought are you an admin or summat cos i was just wondering. Fadalisdestroyer666 16:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Invited to Chatroom PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 18:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Kudos I would like to thank you for your time on kai, you got some serious skills, and have earned my respect. =] NoLife 18:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) i may be late to notice this but you work hard on wikia all the time while it was editing i saw you still working at 2:00 no wonder you have so many awards please dont leave a bad coment to me oh ok i must live in a diferente time then and what i mean by bad comments well lets just say i had some moments not on wikia ... i notice that you seem to have focused on more on armor where i did the opposite. not important i just noticed. check my user page to see proof. Ookamikazuchi 07:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Similar with me except i would buy a starting weapon and upgrade it.Always picking a different path. Armor not so much. i got tigrex S and that got through alot of things. i havent had much need for akantor or anything else. Ookamikazuchi 23:35, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Adminship Yes, I was serious =) I've been seeing you hear long enough and I think you have good judgement. You're easy to work with and you like to help. And you're certainly here more often than demi lol. I'm going to see if I can become a bureaucrat first, but if they deny me (which will suck), then I will move on to making you an admin. See ya tomorrow. PitchBlack696 (talk) 09:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) hi hey thanks for your and pitchs help in those weakness but the only thing is it was just noting down there weakness eg.shen gaoren weakest to fire and dragon. but either way its good. elemental table i will now improve it so its very easy to read. also good luck with the admin thing see ya Fadalisdestroyer666 14:11, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Doubt? What do you mean by doubt? I'm from Florida, United States. Is it about the colors? Cause if it is, me and Ranpos are experimenting with it. PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) oh. sorry true. it was a little weird you didnt sig it. and why the sad face? lol PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) please help i tryed tanging the color somithing horable happned so ya plz help thank you thanks but can you you make the border lines red thanks thanks i like it ill keep it just like that and youre an admin! so congrats to you too! PitchBlack696 (talk) 22:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) colors Sure. MH Wiki - Personalizing Your User Page PitchBlack696 (talk) 10:42, 4 July 2008 (UTC) oh sorry about that ill remember Thanks 4 help. Thanks. ill try and get more stuff onto the wiki as time goes on. most of my work will go into g-ranked quest, rumors, end game quests and downloads. as you may have noticed on my page, my fav monster is white fatalis. he is very easy to solo. how many have you killed? judging by how long you have played id say 50 or something around that. since u are very good at mhf2 can u clear up this rumor. my friend sed that if you kill 100 crimson fatalis you get a secret boss but im having trouble finding anything on it. could u please clear it up for me if you can. thanks TrueDevilSlicer93 15:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) You play the ps2 version? i ment the psp version. soz for not explainin. what is the ps2 version like? the exact same as monster hunter freedom 2? TrueDevilSlicer93 16:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) right i have the template but dont know how to use it. it is pretty confusing just looking at it. i feel like an idiot for asking how to use it. TrueDevilSlicer93 19:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) thanks TrueDevilSlicer93 19:31, 7 July 2008 (UTC) can you plz help me plz how do i get that thing on your user page with your info like your name "ect" if you could just put it there for me ill put in the info as you can see i tryed it dint turn out to well plz and thank you Re: archive page its just like making another page. just wait for yours to get a little more lengthy. PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) thank you user:boltman31 will do thanks i will keep working user:boltman31 ranpos un-admind like you said:thats cool and funny. oh yeah i was gonna ask you if theres any pages that may need updating cos if there is then i will fix it(i know how to use pretty much every editing tool and every other thing to do with affecting pages,i even know how to delete and protect pages now)by the way when i ment affecting pages i ment in a good way so theres no vandalism. fadalisdestroyer 16:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) hi ive just thought...pitchblack has been largly absent again (sound of dissapointed crowd).i thought id tell you because you and the new guy are the only ones on and the new guy wont know who he even is lol. do you know when hes comeing back at all. by the way your weapon:roaring wyvern sounds really poworfull:what game is it on (wich mh is it on???) is it good. im going to make daily edits see ya fadalisdestroyer 14:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ur right... well in future then i will refer them to me and you for asking questions.how is that. oh yeah i will start on the new topics now and finish them probably when i do lol. i havent really done much on this wiki for a while cos ive been too busy doing shit stuff. oh yeah thanks for telling me that im good at greeting new users - i apreciate that. but to make up for my tiny absence im now gonna gather tons of info and get on with unedited pages. see ya fadalisdestroyer 15:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) and by the way i thought growling wyvern or whatever its name is was a hammer not a lance wierd Searching for UH&E Thanks for responding, it's not a big problem, just a little misleading for newcomers to this wiki. When you search the full name of UH&E, the link that shows up is the correct one. It's only when you type in, say, only "ult", and the suggested name appears downscroll. That name, though it says "Ultimus Heaven & Earth (MHF2)", takes you to the error page titled simply "Ultimus Heaven" due to errors in the link. Besides correcting the downscroll "Ultimus Heaven & Earth (MHF2)" link, I suggest deleting the error page of "Ultimus Heaven" altogether. --Achelouz 18:32, 18 July 2008 (UTC)